Bing the Groodangan
|image1=File:BingArt3.png|thumb |caption1= Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Goop'' |creator=User:TheAgent41 |full_name=Bing |alias(es)=Bingy Wingy |birthplace=Unknown |residence=Petunia Forest |species=Groodangan |age=24 |gender=Male |height=4' |weight=100 lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by TheAgent41. resides in the ''Goop universe. Bing lives in the Groodangan Kingdom, a peaceful, old-fashioned-yet-modern kingdom ruled by the benevolent Princess Blossom. Bing resides in a treehouse with his best friend Goop in the Petunia Forest, a large forest on the outskirts of the Groodangan City. When he's not helping Goop protect the kingdom from various threats, Bing spends the majority of his time inventing various gadgets, gizmos, and contraptions, only some of which work the first time. Bing's early life is unknown. It is known that he traveled to the Groodangan Kingdom shortly before King Grex's initial takeover of the kingdom. While his birthplace is unknown, he evidently trekked across a vast unnamed desert with his best friends Goop and Draclo. After a sudden rockslide, the trio fell from a massive cliff and landed in a dark cave that led them to the Groodangan Kingdom, where they met Princess Blossom and Tawnya (whom Bing was immediately smitten with), as well as other characters. During the final battle with King Grex, Bing and Draclo arrived and shot the giant lava dragon Magmass out of the sky, causing the beast to fall and swallow Grex. Bing and friends then returned home. Bing is a male Groodangan and thus, his main characteristics are his duckbill, his oversized stubby hands, and the large crest on the back of his head, which curves forward much like a pompadour. He has smaller, darker green circles littering his body, and he has a small tail, which is usually pointed upwards. He wears large thick brown glasses and as such, his pupils are depicted as black ovals as seen through the lenses. Whenever he is seen without his glasses, he is shown to have normal eyes with green irises. He also wears a red bowtie and a white dickie with 3 red buttons. His nostrils, although not visible, are on the underside of his bill. Bing primarily serves as a character foil to Goop. Whereas Goop is cocky, sarcastic, and hard-headed, Bing is careful, worrisome, and a bit of a stick-in-the-mud. He is always one to carefully plan out each step of his battle plans, and is, of course, always one to put a stop to any of Goop's schemes. Due to his careful planning of the future, he doesn't always have a plan for the present, leaving him vulnerable in a hot spot. He isn't a fan of going on adventures, unlike Goop and Draclo. He does, however, have a soft spot for his beloved girlfriend, Tawnya, as she is the one person he cherishes more than anyone. He is shown to have a knack for inventing. Since he does not classify himself as a "field agent", he usually stays in his lab, where he communicates with Goop through video phone. *'Genius Intellect:' Bing possesses near Mensa-level intelligence and uses it either to invent new gadgets or to assist Goop in protecting the Groodangan Kingdom from various villains such as King Grex. He is an expert computer hacker and is knowledgeable in many scientific fields, particularly physics and mechanical engineering. *'Inventing:' Bing's impressive IQ assists him in developing a whole slew of technological marvels, such as a floating camera-outfitted robot and a suit that even allows him to switch dimensions. *'Goop the Groodangan': Best friend *'Tawnya the Groodangan': Love interest *'Princess Blossom the Groodangan': Friend *'King Reginald Grex': Archenemy *'Moki the Grumbly': Enemy *'Shelldon the Torto': Enemy *Bing's ideal voice actor would be American actor Mark Whitten. *Bing's name is derived from the Internet search engine Bing. *Bing will be a supporting character in a video game series developed by TheAgent41. *Bing has a whopping 15 Ph.D.s in various fields of science, particularly engineering and physics. BingArt.png|Artwork BingArt2.jpg|Old artwork Bing2.png|Bing Artwork BingArt3.png|New Artwork BingFace.png|Bing facial sprite Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:TheAgent41's characters Category:Non-human mammals Category:Scientists Category:Good characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Male characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Mechanics Category:Characters named after their species Category:Doctors